Learning to Fall
by imaVAMPIRE
Summary: He was just learning to fall in love, but he couldn't. So he stopped. He left. He ran. She was far too deeply in love. So she waited, yet died a little inside.ALL HUMAN.OOC-ish:Old Title: A Modern Romeo and Juliet:Many Thanks to SinisterShadows!First FF!
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY. This is my FIRST story, so please be nice. =P  
**

** Just to let you know I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. The awesome work goes to Richelle Mead!!!

* * *

  
**

* * *

She's the youthful goddess, with her russet tresses. Her eyes send you into a dangerous state of euphoria; her lashes like the doorways to a secret sanctuary, where you always get lost. You never expected love, or anything of the kind. Oh, you, who has been blighted with mediocrity. Your soul had left you, many years ago. You were simply a body, hollow, only held together by the corset that flaunted your malnourishment; your bones. You thought it impossible to feel love, to feel happiness. Feelings similar had left you. You only ever wanted a one night stand, but as you melt away, onto the shining linoleum, at her mere touch, you acknowledge how far it has gone past that. She writes you love letters at the dead of night, the moon lighting up her words, like a ghostly galleon tossed into the black midnight sky, highlighting her love sick words, warning her of what is to come.

'If you were a heart, I'd be the pounding ribcage, and the hot blood pumping through your arteries.

If you were the sun, I'd be every minuscule inch you lit up.

If you were the sand, I'd be the waves, rolling onto you, lapping up every grain you have to offer.

If you were a book, I'd analyse all your thousands of pages, so I could comprehend what you go through.

If you were a song, I would have you on repeat, and listen to you every moment of the day.

If you were heaven, I'd die righteously, just to be welcomed through your gates…'

He wouldn't allow himself to feel that way, not again.

He didn't want to hurt, like he had hurt before.

He couldn't let himself fall.

So he stopped. He left. He ran.

This is the modern Romeo and Juliet. Love and loss.

Rose and Dimitri.

This is their story.

* * *

* * *

**Please Review!!!!**

**=D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2! The perspectives will alternate between Rose and Dimitri.**

**I hope you enjoy!!**

**I don't own anything...as much as I want to!**

**=)  
**

* * *

1. ROSE_._

_Smitten (adj.) - deeply affected by love (for)._

Dear Diary,

I'm in obscurity now. Blissful, painful obscurity. This is how it happened…

I was on the phone with Dimitri-

"_I will see you tomorrow, my Roza."_

"_Goodnight, Dimitri."_

"_Until tomorrow, my sweet," his voice rang sweet in my ears._

_CLICK. The phone was put back into the receiver._

_And that was the last I heard from him._

_His tomorrow did not involve me. Not in the slightest way._

_But I remember the pain, like it was yesterday._

It was a usual Sunday morning, my alarm plunged me violently from my peaceful slumber into the nightmare of reality. My roommate, Meredith was cautious around me in the mornings; she did not dare initiate conversation, which, in a way, I loved. But it did have downsides; I get a bit lonely without conversing with her.

We would spend the morning in silence, taking turns in the bathroom, I was unlucky in having the most boring roommate in the history of boring roommates, the only time Meredith would talk to me, is when she has something offensive to say.

There was more than a couple of hours till breakfast, but I wanted to leave quickly.

"See you later, Meredith" I said, in a trying to sound nice, but my I'm sure she heard the odium to her in voice.

"Bye," she grunted, unenthusiastically, but then the tone of her voice changed "You'll say hello to _Lissa_ for me, wont you."

"Shut the hell up," I muttered under my breath.

Trust her to bring up Lissa. Vasilisa Dragomire is my best friend. She has been the one by my side ever since we became best friends in Kindergarten. But, now, we were in a big argument. The biggest we've ever been in.

Sadistically, my roommate always enjoys rubbing salt into the cut.

I felt her glare, boring into my back as I stood up and left, slamming our door, hard, in the process.

I left the dormitory building and headed outside.

Thick fog surrounded St Vladimir Academy. In my view, it really looks more like a mental institute than a school. It is an old castle, dark bricks towered up, and I wondered as I did every day, how it stayed standing after so long. But I guess some questions aren't suppose to be answered, that's lie as we know it.

But these days, it is considered a rarity to see a building of this kind.

I strode through the old pine doors, into the cold common room. It was early in the morning; no other students would be there for at least a couple of hours.

One of the reasons why I only come this early is so I could write.

I write love letters, stories, poems, songs. Anything I could think of. Anything to help put the emotion of my heart and soul into paper.

The other reason is to be with my Dimitri.

Its the only place at this time, where we can be together, no evil glares from other students cursing us underneath their breath, no eyes of teachers disapproving of our relationship. Just him and iI. Two halves in a whole.

But.

Hours past and Dimitri still didn't come.

He was everything to me. Even though he was a senior and I was a junior, it was obvious to a blind man we were in love, our age gap didn't matter, just out love. Sometimes, late at night, I would write him love letters, my head spinning with the feeling of overwhelming affection. I was unconditionally in love with him, but I never really knew why. He was my first love, which, I guess, made my attraction to him so much strong. I always worried that one day, one terrible day; I would scare him off, with my words. My words, which portrayed so much emotion, feeling, sadness, and love. They would terrify anyone else. But he had stayed through them, which proved his love to me is real.

Until that day.

My eyes flooded with tears, and sooty mascara eroded my cheeks, burning down them like acid. It was then I expected him to come; when I was breaking down without him. It was always like that. He always came for me. I stayed waiting for him for another hour. It was our precious time. But not now. The student of St Vlad's started coming through the pine doors, so I went back to my dorm shortly after, giving up on the day, and retiring to the warmth and comfort of my own bed. Meredith was not there and I was glad, I couldn't put up with her. I hadn't felt this way for a long while.

You see, I used to be different. Not like the girl I am now, I never cared about writing; my only talent was flirting with any gorgeous boy I lay my eyes on. Looking good was my motivation. My only emotion shown is my lust. I didn't care, I never cared I was a magnet for danger and was my middle name

But that part of me changes the moment Dimitri entered my life. I was a completely different person.

Many more days past, and he never returned. It was like déjà vu.

My old life, all over again. The memory I wanted to forget was playing back... I was falling apart. I was breaking more than I was, in the first place.

My life was ending, without my love.

* * *

**HEY!!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK???**

**R&R**

**=D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

2. Dimitri_._

_Philophobia – fear of falling in love or being in love._

The train carriage halted suddenly, waking me from the deep sleep I had lapsed into. I looked around sleepily as my memories slowly returned. Past the blinding sunbeams, which filtered through the window, I saw a figure waving enthusiastically, with a giant smile spread across her face. Tasha. Tasha was an ex-student who had already graduated from Vladmir Academy, a couple of years ago, even though she was older, we had a strong _friendly_ bond.

I had finally reached my destination, after a straight six hours of travelling there.

Tasha greeted me with open arms, twinkling blue eyes and a puzzled expression. I honestly didn't blame her. After all, I had only given two days notice, and my reason; "I just need to get away." I didn't want to tell anybody my feelings, because I didn't know them myself. I suppose, if you read this, you would think I'm selfish, and maybe confused. I have felt love before, which is what differs me from my Roza. In the end, I know that everybody hurts you; you just have to decide who is worth the pain. All you've really got is you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 3.**

**Vampire Academy Belongs to Richelle Mead!  
**

* * *

3. Rose.

_revenge – the punishment of someone in retaliation for harm done._

_broken – in two or more pieces, after being harmed._

_heart – a hollow muscular organ that pumps blood around the blood, in humans, situated in the centre of the chest._

More days passed. Every minute without his presence was like a knife stabbing into her glowing skin.

Dear Diary,

My memories are the worst. Worse than the hands that hold me, promising a better day; worse than the tears that I drown in.

I asked myself; _What is the worst I can live through? _I didn't like that question at all. _What will I do, if it never gets better? _I didn't like that question either. It was easier to just be unconscious. At least that way, I wouldn't over think.

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

But the pain and torture, I have been put through doesn't end there

Lissa walked passed me with her nose in the air avoiding my eyes, for the second time this week. I know I'm suppose to be mad at her, but I sincerely can't help but see her flaxen waves bounce as she walks and her beautiful jade green eyes that show vigour and ardour. Seeing her, so bold and confident, I felt hurt, so hurt; I felt the need down onto my knees and beg for her forgiveness.

But no, I am Rose Hathaway. I don't beg for forgiveness, I am the sassy dangerous girl at this school. I am the girl people feared up close, and admired from afar.

Or so I use to be.

I sat lonesome, in the common room, hours before school thinking _what happened??_

But I knew.

Dimitri.

Just thinking his name, I felt my heart breaking a little more inside of me.

I pulled out my diary and a pen wrote hastily,

Broken hearts are never healed. They haunt us for a lifetime even if we find someone else. Our past teaches us lessons that make us more aware and more human. Why then do we feel so hurt knowing it can only get better?

I tried to answer the question when I heard the door of the common room open.

And out steps Adrian Ivashkov, a senior who is know because of his supercilious demeanour. he seems to take nothing seriously, and has a womanizer reputation which precede him and with a _nice laugh, rich and almost melodious that makes you think of warm caramel, dripping from a spoon_, but don't be fooled, he smokes, drinks, and is a fan of full-contact sports... And that's just the tip of the iceberg.

Adrian Ivashkov is bad news.

But, right now, I think "Bad News" is what I need at the moment, Adrian ran his fingers through his hair and headed towards me, and I stood up and faced him, and unleashed my man-eating smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review!**

**=D  
**


End file.
